


Time Will Tell

by JustASandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusing, Gen, Weird, for now it's just a bunch of cryptid rambling from a sentient rock of time, i don't know what this is, will add tags and warnings as this becomes something, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASandwich/pseuds/JustASandwich
Summary: There are many stories I could tell you. Many stories I was a part of. Many I was not a part of.I can tell you what is. I can tell you what has been. I can tell you what will be. I can tell you what could have been. I can tell you what is, was, will and could have been in a world not my own.I have already said those words, but in this time they are the first time you read them. They might be the last as well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: There is a big chance I won't ever write more of this, because there is a Lot in this world (especially as I'm writing this, fuck that I'm not going to be confusing about time in the notes it's 2021 and last year was awful) and I have serious issues with committing to telling a story. There's a lot I've written and deleted of other stories, and a lot more I've never written and never shared of other stories. There's.... Also a few that I've written and still live in the deep dark past of my tumblr blog that I want to delete but can't bother to look for.
> 
> My next warning is that I have no idea where this will go, and I'm really bad at planning stories plus have a grand total No experience with sharing my writing. Well, I have experience, but it's all really bad stuff that's just confusing. This might all just be badly written and improvised, if it ever updates.
> 
> That aside, if you do decide to read this, PLEASE let me know what you think because I Crave Attention and would love advice/feedback/constructive critisism.

There are many stories I could tell you. Many stories I ~~am,~~ ~~willbe~~ was a part of. Many I ~~am,~~ ~~willbe~~ was not a part of.

I can tell you what is. I can tell you what has been. I can tell you what will be. I can tell you what could have been. I can tell you what is, was, will and could have been in a world not my own. Perhaps one where I do not exist. Perhaps one where I do. The possibilities are endless.

I can tell you about my own story, how I came to be, and how I will cease to be. I don’t know if I will ever cease to be. It is in a future so far that even I do not know it. Yet.

The future that far ahead, many different births of many different universes later, is not yet clear to me. Every small action has impact on every other thing, however indirectly it might be. ten universes in the future, and everything runs so rampant with possibilities that even I cannot tell. Every small variation of every detail of everything. I do not like the word, but in this instance is still holds truth: seeing that far is impossible. And though it holds truth, and is true, it is not true. So I suppose, that as you would or would not say: Time will tell.

I have much knowledge, and hold much power, yet I am no figure you might fear. I am that which the figure might wield to be a threat. I am not one of a kind, for many different realities hold many different version of me, and many different realities hold none. However, this this universe, at this time, there is no other like me. My Siblings, who are like me, but not like Me, have not chosen to be both conscious and physical like I am. I have not chosen. I am but a slave to what I have seen I am to be. Yet I am still freer than any other.

It does not matter if I deny to serve one that wills to use my power, because there are always worlds where I do or do not, and if this world is one of them, then it is one of them.

At all times, I am everywhere, because I ~~havebeen,~~ ~~willbe~~ am everywhere.

I am Time, yet I am not. I am a physical manifestation of Time, yet I am not. I am many things, but what you need to know is that I will refer to myself as Time for this story. What you need to know is that I am complex beyond that, and what you need to know is that none of the things I have told you before will be of much importance to the story I will tell you, what you need to know is that the story I will tell you is yet to be determined.

What you need to know is that I will be a stone. One that is of size yet to be determined, that, in this story, is in a space yet to be determined.

I know what I will tell you now.

It is a story that includes myself, and many others, and one that lives in a small window of time that wishes to live in a bigger window of time. They bring, brought, or will bring, much pain upon others. But that does not matter, for I have yet to start the tale.

But where, truly, does any story start? At a beginning, for sure. But does it begin with the universe it takes place in? Or when it reaches the actions that lead the birth of the one it focuses? Does it start when they look towards the path they will take for the first time? Does it start when they first venture onto the path? Does their story begin when their future is unshakably sure?

Or does it only truly start when we decide it should?

I know many things, but I am not Knowledge. I am Time.

Time will tell, and I will. That is the only truth you truly need to know. The rest is yet to be determined.

**Author's Note:**

> "One that lives in a small window of time that wishes to live in a bigger window of time" is just me trying to say "someone that wants to be immortal" in a way that makes sense for Time. Also yes it's a time stone spare me the "HUEHUE MCU" comments, inspiration comes when inspiration comes and I'm glad to have it for the first time in quite a while. I would've put inspired by but I don't think AO3 will take entire fandoms as an answer.


End file.
